Sin nosotros
by Rayito de Luz
Summary: Shuichi tiene una noticia importante que decirle a su amado escritor, sin embargo él lo ignora hasta el último segundo. "Y mi corazón ya no late, pues está sin vida; esto sólo tú pudiste causar, ¿Ahora, lo puedes notar?".


**Aclaración: Esta historia está publicada en _AmorYaoi._ Soy la misma autora, incluso mi seudónimo es el mismo para evitar malos entendidos. **

**Gravitation no me pertenece sólo la trama de esta historia. **

_- Yuki, amor mío… _

_Los rayos del sol iluminan tu rostro. Tus ojos dorados me miran, con esa frialdad tan típica en ti, que no me sorprende. No dices nada; tampoco lo espero. Sentado estás, escribiendo sin detenerte, supongo que el sexo desenfrenado que tuvimos te dio la inspiración necesaria, ¿verdad Yuki? Seguro que yo soy esa inspiración._

_No me prestas atención. No creo que puedas darte cuenta que estoy observándote. Ni siquiera de que sé mucho más de lo que aparento._

_Sonrío. Estoy feliz. Muy feliz. Tú eres causante de mi felicidad. Mis ojos desbordan amor por ti, pero tú no puedes verlo. Mi sonrisa es por ti, amor. El sudor de mis manos es producto de los nervios que tengo al estar tan cerca de ti. La debilidad de mi cuerpo se debe a tu sola presencia, tocándome. Y mi corazón late de pasión que sólo provocas tú. _

_¿Lo puedes notar?_

- ¡Shuichi! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? – Gritos se escuchan por doquier, demasiados ruidos perturban al muchacho. Su paz se desequilibró de un momento a otro. Tan sólo una voz llegó a sus oídos, procesándola al acto.

- Hiro – Sonríe el joven.- No esperaba tu visita. Por favor, no grites, Yuki está descansando y ya sabes cuanto le molesta el ruido.

- Shu… - El pelirrojo quedó callado. Un bloqueo llegó a su mente. Las palabras no salían, sus cuerdas vocales no respondían.

_Shock. _

Su amigo, su _mejor__amigo_ estaba ahí, sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión. Con una _tranquilidad_ tan impropia, ajena a él. Parpadeó confuso, mirando a su alrededor. Hizo una mueca y mirando a su amigo le preguntó con un tono de voz infantil, _su_voz:

- Hiro, ¿por qué hay policías aquí? - Silencio. Nadie se atrevió a contestar tal pregunta. Los nombrados seguían en lo suyo: _Buscar__el__arma__homicida__y__llevarse__el__cadáver_ para la respectiva autopsia y demás procedimientos.

Es en ese momento en que el joven se da cuenta de la presencia de reporteros y de sus amigos en su hogar. ¿Qué hacían ellos allí? ¿Acaso venían a perturbar su paz momentánea o a su conciencia ya corrompida?

- Por favor Shu – Hiro se acercó a él - Dime por…

_Sangre._

Al quitar las cobijas del cuerpo del menor, líquido carmesí bañaba sus manos y torso. Algunas gotas estaban en sus piernas. Flashes, gritos, llanto. Mucho desorden, mucho caos para un hogar lleno de amor, ese clima no era apropiado. No, no lo era.

- ¡Cierren la boca! – Gritó rojo de furia. – Yuki se molestará cuando se despierte… ¡y todo será culpa de ustedes!

_Silencio._

Su amigo, su mejor amigo no estaba en la habitación. Nakano Hiroshi lo supo desde el primer momento en apreció los ojos amatistas; tan perdidos y oscuros cual pozo sin fin, acompañados con esa sonrisa fría. Se maldijo internamente. ¿Cómo es que no lo vio? ¿Cómo pudo ignorar el llamado de auxilio que pedía a gritos?

- _"__Perdóname__…__por__favor__"_ – Sintió las lágrimas. No le importó la gente que se encontraba en la escena, ni siquiera a sus amigos. Abrazó a su casi hermano, no, abrazó a su hermano de toda la vida. Le acarició los cabellos y murmuró suavemente, como siempre hacía para calmarlo.- Estoy aquí, Shu-chan, estoy aquí para cuidarte; cálmate, porque tu corazoncito se pondrá triste y se romperá…

Relajó su expresión y sus ojos amatistas volvieron. _Casi_. La tristeza los consumía y comenzó a llorar. Su llanto acalló las demás voces que lo molestaban, a él y a Yuki.

- Ahora, pequeño ángel, cuéntame – Un nudo apareció de repente, cortando por segundos, su discurso. – q-qué sucedió.

- H-Hiro… t-tenía que demostrarle…- Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó. – que _sin__nosotros__no__puede__vivir._

_Los rayos del sol iluminan tu rostro. Tus ojos dorados me miran, con esa frialdad tan típica en ti, que no me sorprende. No dices nada; tampoco lo espero. Sentado estás, escribiendo sin detenerte, supongo que el sexo desenfrenado que tuviste te dio la inspiración necesaria, ¿verdad Yuki? Seguro que sí._

Me acerco lentamente. Maldito, eres un maldito desgraciado sin corazón. Yo sé que no soy tu inspiración. Nunca lo fui. Te odio… ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien como tú?

_Lloro. Me siento infeliz y miserable. Tú eres causante de mi desdicha._

Aquella vez, estaba tan emocionado, que entré al apartamento sin avisar… y sin hacer ruido, para así, darte una sorpresa. Pero me quedé quieto. Cerré la puerta lentamente. Yo… yo ni siquiera sabía qué miraba. Sólo escuchaba los gemidos de una mujer.

_Una mujer._

Toqué mi vientre y me sentí estúpido. ¿Cómo pude pensar en que de verdad corresponderías a mis sentimientos? ¿Cómo…?

_Mis ojos desbordan odio por ti, pero tú no puedes verlo. Mi sonrisa se borró por tu culpa, maldito mío._

Me acerco a nuestra habitación cauteloso. No siento mi respiración. Estoy llorando en silencio. No puedo emitir algún sollozo… no quiero. Te veo teniendo sexo con _ella_, y no puedo evitar comparar. Tú conmigo eres igual.

- ¡Ah! Ah… - Ella se retorcía entre tus besos y caricias llenas de lujuria. - ¡Más rápido! – chilla.

Y le cumples su capricho, su deseo…

Me alejo y me refugio en la cocina. Me siento en el suelo y me llevo las manos a mi vientre. ¿Por qué…? Si yo estoy esperando un hijo tuyo… ¿Por qué _las_ necesitas?

No te preocupes pequeño, yo seré tu madre y padre.

- Yuki… vas a ser padre – Susurro. La única respuesta que escucho es el tic-tac del reloj. Lo único que quiero escuchar en este apartamento.

_No me prestas atención. No creo que puedas darte cuenta que estoy observándote. Ni siquiera de que sé mucho más de lo que aparento._

Después de que _ella_ se marchó, tú, Yuki Eiri, tan relajado e indiferente, entras a tu estudio. Te bañaste, que pulcro eres. Tecleas sin detenerte. No te percataste de mí, de nosotros.

- Yuki, amor mío… - Por primera vez, te volteas. Estoy al lado tuyo y apenas lo notaste.

Sé que a mí no es a quien miras, sino es lo que tengo en mis manos. Me miras con sorpresa, pero es lo único que haces. Sin duda en mi accionar te apuñalo en el corazón. Caes hacia mí, manchándome con tu sangre. Aún respiras.

_La sangre de mis manos es producto del cuchillo que está cerca de ti. La debilidad de mi cuerpo se debe a tu satisfacción sexual, lujuria nada más._

- Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

_Y mi corazón ya no late, pues está sin vida, esto sólo tú pudiste causar._

_¿Ahora, lo puedes notar?_

_Yo sí, y nuestro hijo es el que pagará las consecuencias de este supuesto amor._

_Porque sin nosotros, no puedes vivir._

_¿Verdad, Yuki?_

**Fin**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura ^^**

**Escribí este one-shot con el propósito de demostrar que Shu-chan tiene un límite y no siempre perdonará a Yuki. Ya me cansé que él siempre tenga que ser el humillado, sumiso, llorón… ¬¬**

**¡Que demuestre el poder de los _ukes_! xD**

**Se despide: **

**~ Ra_y_ito de L_u_z ~**


End file.
